choque de la nada
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: esta es mi fan tercero hizo historia y que tiene mi personaje OC Helen en ella así como mis amigos OC carácter Kaori


Ha pasado un mes desde Kaori se dio la noticia de que su amiga Sakura había sido convertido a un nivel E y Helen se worryed quedar como Kaori no parecía salir de la oscuridad se había encontrado en una noche tan Helen decidió hablar con Kaori para tratar de ayudarla a encontrar felicidad otra vez así que esa noche en el momento de tomar tabletas de sangre junto Helen dijo: "Kaori Sé lo que debe estar pasando, aunque como se ve justo antes de venir a la academia he perdido un amigo cercano que había sido objeto de ataque por un sangre pura loco y un día fui a verlos antes de que perdieran themselfs y se convirtió en el nivel E, así que podría decir adiós a los demás y ante mis ojos se dispararon y donde la misma manera que se convirtió en polvo me dijo: no mañana me sólo pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y Kaori estoy seguro de que es lo que Sakura quiere que pienses en aswell "y como Helen volvió la cabeza para Kaori Helen pudo ver una lágrima correr por su rostro y que era una lágrima de alegría y no tristeza Kaori se volvió hacia Helen y dijo suavemente: "Gracias Helen eres un buen amigo". Al día siguiente, y el rebaño Helen un golpe en la puerta ", viene en su abierto", dijo Helen y Takuma entró en "la mañana Helen tengo un regalito para ti", dijo mientras pasaba Helen le pressent y dentro había un brazalete brillante "es precioso gracias Takuma ", dijo mientras ella lo puso en" Sabía que le gustaría que Helen ah, por cierto has dicho nada porque Kaori Hanabusa dijo que ella está actuando como ella misma otra vez ", dijo" Le dije anoche sobre Kaori uno de mis amigos que se convirtieron a un nivel E y la forma en que me dijo que sólo piensa en los buenos momentos que tuvimos ", dijo mientras le daba un cepillo de pelo rápido y luego hicieron lo posible para la clase y al salir de la residencia de estudiantes puertas Kaori se apresuraron a Helen "Helen gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda", dijo con una sonrisa cálida "Estoy contento de su regreso a ti mismo de nuevo", dijo Helen smileing de regreso a su "qué es lo que ustedes oler algo?" Helen preguntó: "no, yo no huelo nada" Takuma y Kaori dice y como se metieron en la clase y se sentó Takuma notado Helen shakeing "Helen se siente bien", preguntó Takuma y cuando iba a tomarla de la mano de Helen comenzó a temblar incluso más y diciendo en voz baja "que deje de hacer que el olor parada" Takuma probado para calmar Helen abajo, pero sin ningún efecto "es Helen Ichijo bien?" Kaname le preguntó mientras se levantaba "No sé Kaname nunca he visto así" Takuma replyed "Te ayudaré a llevarla de vuelta a la residencia de Aido, Kaori ir a la oficina de la Cruz director y dile que venga a la moondorm "Kaname dijo mientras ayudaba a Takuma llevar a Helen. Una vez de vuelta en la Kaname moondorm preguntó si Takuma algo extraño sucedió en el camino a clase y Takuma dijo Kaname sobre cómo Helen le preguntó a él ya Kaori si olía a nada "Helen debe haber olido algo en la brisa que como efecto de su" Kaname dijo mientras que dos de sus tabletas de sangre en un vaso "noche Kamame Kaori y Aído dice que algo ha ocurrido a uno de la clase nocturna" Cruz Director dijo que "es Helen seguía diciéndose a sí misma en la clase que deje de hacer la parada de olor puede por favor ayuda su "Takuma dijo mientras le daba un abrazo Helen y disfrutar de una de bloodtablets Kaname" ella es una suerte que no la ha efectuado más de lo que tiene "Cruz dijo" ¿qué quieres decir más de lo que ha hecho? " Kaname le preguntó "Helen ha captado el olor de la pólvora que los cazadores usan para aturdir a los vampiros, pero rara vez funciona." dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de Helen "sólo necesita sangre y que volverá a la normalidad." Cruz dijo antes leaveing el dormitorio y como Takuma y Kaname hablado de cuya sangre se podría dar Kaori abrió la puerta de Helen habitación y sacó un poco de su sangre, de su brazo y se lo dio a Helen y ante los ojos de Kaori Helen abrió los ojos y dio las gracias a Kaori entonces Kaname y Takuma entró en su habitación y Takuma se echó a llorar de felicidad al ver a Helen de vuelta a la normalidad "Kaori vino a mi oficina", dijo Kaname a Kaori y cuando ella salió de la habitación de Helen vio cuánto Takuma realmente ama y cuida de Helen. Al día siguiente, y Helen estaba caminando por el pasillo con Takuma cuando ella dice Kaori "oh hi Helen ¿cómo estás?", Preguntó Kaori "Estoy haciendo bien y gracias por lo que hiciste" Helen repleyd "eso es bueno escuchar por la forma Kaname-sama dijo que los tres de nosotros somos de ir a la cafetería y conseguir que su bolsa de café "y se fueron a tomar un café Kaname y cuando regresaron a la residencia vieron Hanabusa esperando en uno de los sofás "Kaname quiere ver a Helen en su habitación", dijo y Helen entró a la habitación de Kaname una vez que había llegado a la puerta de su habitación Helen fue a llamar "Entra Helen" Kaname dijo desde dentro "Hanabusa dijo que le gustaría verme Kaname- sama "Helen dijo que" eso es correcto por favor sentarse en el sillón Helen "Kamane dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la cerró con llave Helen pareció extraño y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella sintió las manos de Kaname en sus muñecas sosteniéndolos apretado" Kanme-sama por favor que me duele ", dijo Helen pero Kaname no respondió ella entonces sintió sus labios tocar su cuello seguido de un dolor agudo" Kk.k.. Kaname-sama, por favor .. st st st .. .. op "Helen dijo débilmente como ahora sabía por qué Kaname pidió que viniera a su habitación, era para que él pudiera tener un poco de su sangre. Una vez que Kaname estaba harto soltó Helen y abrió la puerta y luego la levantó y la carryed a su habitación y la puso en la cama y se fue Helen estaba en shock total y mientras yacía en su cama mirando hasta que ella sintió una lágrima largo de un lado de su cara y ella sabía que no podía decirle a nadie lo que había sucedido porque temía lo que podría suceder si se lo dije a nadie


End file.
